Te seguiré por siempre
by Asuka Yagami
Summary: Zim abandona la Tierra, y Dib no quiere que eso pase. Ahora los dos se sientan a recordar buenos tiempos.
1. El Inicio de un Adiós

_**TE SEGUIRÉ POR SIEMPRE**_

_**INVASOR ZIM**_

_**ZADR**_

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

_**EL INICIO DE UN ADIÓS**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Invasor Zim no me pertenece, sino a Jhonen Vázquez y a Steve Rassel. Yo escribo este fic por mera diversión.

Este fic contiene **ZADR** (**Z**im **A**nd **D**ib **R**omance).

ºººººººº

El cielo estaba nublado, tal y como él se sentía. Mejor clima no podía haber elegido. Mientras tanto, Zim se encontraba frente de él, mirándolo con sus ojos rojos rosáceos, con una maleta un tanto grande en su mano izquierda, y con GIR sin su disfraz de perro jugando con una ardilla. Lo tenía en frente, en esa actitud, con esa maleta, sin su disfraz, y aún no podía creer que de verdad se iba.

—Dib, reacciona, estúpido humano. —le interrumpió el irken, que lo miraba con mueca de extrañado.

—Zim, ¿De verdad tienes que irte? —contestó de regreso Dib, despertando de sus pensamientos, y con voz triste.

—Así es. Estoy justo a dos centímetros de ser el Más Alto. Por lo tanto tengo que regresar a Irken para una nueva asignación y todas esas cosas. Fue bueno estar aquí en la Tierra, Dib Humano. Mentiría si dijera que no me divertí contigo.

¿Divertirse? ¡Por dios, estuvo muy cerca de traer la Ruina a la Tierra! Claro que para un invasor eso es diversión pura. Pero, era verdad. Había crecido bastante al pasar de los años. Dib ahora tenía 19 años, y Zim era incluso más alto que él. Iba a tener un muy buen puesto en Irken, aún si no pasaba a Los Más Altos, le iría muy bien. Pero, ¿Qué sería de Dib?

El hecho de que Zim hubiera llegado a su vida, le hizo sentir por primera vez que no estaba loco como muchos le decían –incluidos su hermana Gaz y su padre-. Zim le dio sentido a su vida… Un estúpido sentido a su vida, pero al menos Dib podía dejar de sentirse perdido y solo.

El espiarlo día y noche, el sentir que defendía a la Tierra de una amenaza inminente le hacían sentir importante. Pasó lentamente el tiempo, y lejos de perseguir a Zim por un deber con su raza, empezó a perseguirlo por el simple hecho de querer saber lo que hacía. Poco a poco, Dib empezó a sentir más curiosidad por el joven irken, a fin de que se convirtiera en una especie de fan.

Dada la molesta cercanía que Dib tenía con Zim, éste no hizo más que aceptarlo como un "intruso" en su vida, al que lentamente –y un tanto en contra de su voluntad- fue encariñándose, a fin de que no salía de su fortaleza si Dib no se encontraba en la cerca del jardín. Incluso GIR lo aceptaba y no le veía como amenaza, claro que para él era demasiado fácil para hacer o pensar que tiene amigos.

Al entrar a la secundaria, la amistad de Zim y Dib era tal que los dos se volvieron inseparables. Los días se turnaban para ir a desayunar a la casa del otro, y los fines de semana se rolaban para dormir en la casa del otro. Pero llegó el momento en que Dib sentía que Zim era algo más que un amigo, incluso más que el mejor amigo… Lo amaba.

Y eso sólo hizo que esa despedida fuera más triste para el joven cabezón. No podría soportar el hecho de tener a Zim tan lejos, tantas galaxias los separarían. Y Dib se sentiría solo nuevamente.

—No te sientas mal, Dib. No te voy a olvidar. Además, con esa cosa rara capta-señales que tienes, podemos seguir comunicándonos. —dijo repentinamente Zim al notar la tristeza en la cara de Dib. —Te prometo seguir en contacto contigo.

— ¿No existe ninguna posibilidad de que puedas venir de nuevo, Zim? —preguntó Dib, buscando alguna manera de tenerlo cerca nuevamente.

—Si mal no recuerdo, son seis meses de viaje desde Irken hasta la Tierra. Las posibilidades de que pueda venir siquiera de visita son nulas. Perdón, pero no podría hacer nada más que hablarte de planeta a planeta… Aunque a veces las llamadas son un poco caras. ¿Qué compañía de celular tienes?

— ¿Se pueden hacer llamadas por celular de galaxia a galaxia?

—Ignoro si la Tierra tenga esa tecnología, pero de no ser posible, toma esto.

Zim tomó la mano de Dib y le dio un pequeño comunicador expansible. _Con él me puedes mandar mensajes y videos, es como un pequeño Blog_, respondió Zim con una sonrisa en la boca. Dib intentó fingir una sonrisa, pero las lágrimas fueron inevitables. Dib se rompió en llanto y no pudo evitar abrazar a Zim.

—Dib, no puedo quedarme más tiempo. El Crucero que me llevará a La Inmensa no tardará en llegar. —dijo Zim alejando amablemente a Dib de él. —Sólo me queda media hora terrestre. Pero, si te hace feliz, podemos pasar un tiempo juntos.

CONTINUARÁ


	2. El primer Día

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

_**EL PRIMER DÍA**_

Se sentaron en la sala de un horrendo decorado, en el sillón. Zim puso la maleta en el suelo, y luego le dirigió la palabra a Dib.

—Y bien, tenemos media hora antes de que me valla. ¿De qué quieres hablar, Dib Apestoso? — ¡Vaya! Han pasado muchos años de que Zim y Dib se hicieron amigos, y simplemente el irken no se quita la costumbre de llamarlo "apestoso". Después del comentario, unos breves segundos de silencio, hasta que Dib abrió la boca.

— ¿Te acuerdas del día en que empezamos a ser amigos, Zim?

Y empezó a recordar…

_Era un día soleado, eso se puede recordar muy bien. Zim y Dib se dirigían a la Eskuela, guardando una muy buena distancia el uno del otro. Pero Zim podía sentir la mirada del niño de cabeza grande sobre de él, a fin de que se volvía demasiado molesto._

—_De acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres Dib? Me has seguido así el último mes, pero no haces ninguno de tus estúpidos comentarios, o dices algún discurso de porqué no puedo conquistar tu apestoso planeta. —Zim rompió con el silencio._

—_Nada, simplemente no planeo hacer nada. Y decidí dejarte en paz. —respondió Dib muy sereno._

— _¡MIENTES! —gritó Zim ante la respuesta del humano. —Tú nunca dejas de acosarme día y noche, pero usualmente lo haces con el fin de detener mis planes de destruir tu insignificante planeta. Pero ahora es distinto, sí, todavía me sigues, pero con otro fin. La pregunta es ¿Con qué fin persigues ahora al Gran Zim?_

— _¿Qué acaso una persona no puede ver todo lo que haces porque sí? —Dijo Dib, quien empezaba a molestarse._

—_Claro que no._

_Dib no habló más… Dado que no tenía nada que decir. Bajó la mirada, y empezó a hacer círculos con su pié. Empezó a tartamudear, pues no sabía ni qué decir ni cómo decirlo. Y para empezar, ¿Qué era lo que quería decir? Finalmente, rompió el silencio._

—_Bueno… La verdad, parece que empiezas a agradarme. Creo que ya no te odio…_

— _¡MIENTES!... Aunque, puede que estés diciendo la verdad. Es demasiado obvio que tú no sabes mentir, puedo oler tus mentiras a kilómetros de distancia._

—_Entonces, ¿Qué dices Zim? ¿Amigos? —dijo Dib sonriendo y extendiendo su mano derecha. Zim observó detenidamente, como queriendo examinarla y ver que Dib no planeara absolutamente nada. Cuando pudo cerciorarse de que estaba seguro, estrechó la mano del humano._

— ¡SÍ! Fue algo realmente extraño. —gritó Zim en una carcajada al recordar la escena.

_Ese día, en la Eskuela, la señorita Bitters se puso a hacer lo que debió hacer hace mucho tiempo en toda su carrera de maestra: Enseñar. Y por primera vez, hizo un buen proyecto para la clase… O lo más cercano a eso._

—_Muy bien, pequeños engendros. Hoy trabajarán en parejas. Harán un resumen de Por qué la vida es tan horrible. COMIENCEN._

_Como se imaginarán, Zim y Dib fueron los únicos que se habían quedado sin una pareja de trabajo, por lo que la señorita Bitters los juntó en una mesita. Lo que nadie, realmente nadie se esperaba, fue que ninguno de los dos pusiera un "Pero". Es más, lo interesante fue que ambos se pusieron a trabajar y platicar al mismo tiempo. Nadie podía quitar la vista a la escena. Dib y Zim, sentados juntos, platicando como si no se odiaran… O al menos como si no fueran un par de chicos extraños._

_**Algo es obvio… TRAUMARON A LA CLASE ENTERA**_

_Al final del día, se fueron caminando juntos, Gaz tomó el autobús, ya que no soporta caminar tanto cuando juega el Game Slave. Así que sólo eran Zim y Dib. _

—_Y… ¿Por qué te empecé a agradar, Dib? —la pregunta del irken fue totalmente inevitable._

—_Bueno… —se puso a pensar Dib. —La verdad me empezó a parecer tonto que siempre estemos peleando, y para ser sincero tú no das para dominar la tierra…_

— _¿Cómo que no doy lo suficiente para dominar la tierra? No sabes de qué hablas, estúpida larva humana…_

—_Déjalo Zim, eso quedó en el pasado._

_Siguieron caminando, hasta que llegaron a donde los dos tomaban calles distintas para llegar a sus casas. Pero, por alguna razón, Dib quería estar más tiempo con Zim._

—_Em… ¿Te puedo acompañar a tu casa, Zim?_

—_No lo se, ¿Por qué? —preguntó Zim. La desconfianza se dibujaba en su cara._

—_Porque me gustaría pasar una tarde en tu casa. Eso hacen los amigos._

— _¿De verdad?_

—_Sí, cuando los humanos son amigos, pasan a hacer cosas a casa de sus amigos. A comer, jugar, incluso a dormir. —Esa última idea hizo que Dib se ruborizara, y apartó tímidamente la mirada de los ojos falsos de Zim._

—_Si es una práctica humana, no me queda de otra. Debo aparentar ser un humano, y un gran humano. Debo ser incluso más humano que los humanos… Está bien, puedes acompañarme._

_Al llegar a la casa de color verde con tubos saliéndole por los lados, Zim invitó a Dib a pasar. Al entrar, encontraron a Gir sentado como niño bueno y estúpido en el sillón viendo al Mono Enojado en la TV. Cuando notó que su Amo llegaba a la casa con un humano, rápidamente y como pudo se puso el disfraz de perro._

—_Buenos días Amo… Quiero decir "Miau". —dijo Gir con mucha felicidad al ver a Zim._

—_No hay necesidad de disfraces, Gir. Ahora la larva humana Dib es mi amigo._

—_Oh… Se ve que tienen ganas de waffles. —y Gir se fue contento a la cocina a preparar los waffles._

—_Ese robot es algo estúpido, pero también es lindo. —dijo Dib como una especie de cumplido hacia Gir._

—_No es estúpido, es avanzado. —contestó Zim, muestra de que aún creía ciegamente en la mentira de los Más Altos._

_Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos de estar sentados en el sofá sin hacer ni decir nada, Gir llegó y los tomó a cada uno de la mano y los llevó a la mesa._

—_Coman waffles, los harán felices. —dijo el robot al momento que dejaba un plato enorme de waffles en la mesa… Y después tomar uno aún más grande para él y el cerdo._

—_Linda casa, Zim. —dijo Dib, intentando romper un poco el silencio._

—_Sí, es un disfraz perfecto. —le respondió el irken, obviamente ignorando la rareza de su morada._

—Fue un lindo día. Me gusta acordarme de ese día. —suspiró Dib mientras se recostaba. Cerró los ojos y dibujó una sonrisa en su boca.

—Sí, la verdad me gustó mucho ese día. Desde entonces me volví fan de los waffles… Bueno, me gustaron más.

Pero era en serio. Esos waffles fueron los mejores que pudo comer, y nunca pudieron saber mejor.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. De Qué País Vienes

_**CAPÍTULO 3**_

_**¿DE QUÉ PAÍS VIENES?**_

Otro momento digno de recordar, fue la primera vez que el irken fue por primera vez a cenar a la casa de Dib. Para el humano iba a ser algo extraño y muy difícil, ya que siempre le dijo a su padre que Zim era un alien. Afortunadamente, su padre era lo extrañamente despistado –totalmente extraño en un hombre de ciencia tan afamado- que creía que Zim era de otro país. Eso era un punto a su favor.

—_Déjame ver si entendí. —dijo Gaz al momento que pausaba el Game Slave. — ¿Zim vendrá a cenar esta noche?_

—_Así es, Gaz._

—_Ustedes dos son muy raros. —terminó Gaz para volver a su juego, e ignorar a su hermano como siempre._

_En una hora Dib iba a recoger a Zim para llevarlo a su casa. Esta era la noche de cada sexto mes en que el Profesor Membrana cenaba con sus hijos, y qué mejor momento para conocer al nuevo amiguito de su extraño y cabezón hijo… Aunque ya tenía su fama._

_Mientras tanto, el profesor se alistaba en el laboratorio donde las explosiones nucleares eran tan comunes como un grano en la cara de cualquier adolescente. Como cada noche en que tenía una cena semestral con sus hijos, cambió su bata blanca por una de color Blanco Yeso. Pero, nuevamente, quería repasar bien el mail que Dib le envió:_

"_Papá:_

_En la cena de esta vez, traeré a un amigo que me encantaría que conocieras._

_Atte: Dib"_

_Lo que más se imaginaba el Profesor Membrana era que al fin su hijo terminó de enloquecer y se había inventado algún amigo imaginario. En caso de ser así, se vería forzado a internarlo y obligarlo a tomar en cuenta la Ciencia Real. Pero habría que esperar para verlo._

_Por otra parte, Zim estaba preparando su peluca para lucir más presentable en la cena de la familia de Dib. No hizo mucho, más que ponerle un poco de gel para que no se desarreglara tanto. Y en cuanto a su ropa… Una pequeña corbata de moño azul con lunares amarillos no estaba mal… O bueno, él creía que no._

—_GIR, vístete rápido, hoy tenemos una cena formal. —dijo Zim al pequeño robot quien veía atentamente la pantalla de la TV. Éste sólo asintió, y siguió viendo embobado su programa. Y no fue hasta que Zim le volvió a hablar para que hiciera el mínimo caso. Finalmente fue chantajeado con un batido de chocolate al regresar a casa._

_Finalmente, faltando 15 minutos para dar las siete de la noche, el timbre sonó y Dib ya estaba en la puerta listo para la cena semestral familiar de los Membrana. Zim se encontraba un tanto nervioso, ya que sólo vio al papá de Dib dos veces. Una en una pantalla flotante y la segunda cuando se enfrentaron a Santa Claus._

—_Espero no estés muy nervioso Zim. —dijo Dib mientras caminaban hacia su casa._

—_Yo no estoy nervioso, o al menos no más de lo que tú estás, Dib apestoso. —contestó el irken, obviando sus nervios._

—_No lo estoy, para nada. Es algo muy fácil, el ver a tu padre una vez cada seis meses, y que además cree que eres un loco, y no cree en nada de lo que dices…_

—_No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Nadie más que tú en este planeta sabe que soy un Irken. ¡Por eso nadie se mete con el Gran Zim!_

—_Amo, ¿Dónde está mi batido de chocolate? —preguntó GIR interrumpiendo la plática._

—_Luego, GIR. Ahora estoy muy ocupado._

_GIR empezó a gritar como loco, cosa demasiado usual en él, y al poco rato se calmó cuando sacó un sándwich de su cabeza. En fin, todo indicaba que, nuevamente, esta no sería una cena nada normal. Y menos con un robot SIR defectuoso y un irken mal disfrazado._

_Llegaron a la casa de Dib, y entraron. GIR muy curioso empezó a examinar y correr por toda la casa, hasta estrellarse con una pared. Detrás de él y de la nada se encontraba Gaz, quien amablemente –o lo más parecido a eso- lo levantó y lo cargó en brazos. Sólo por el pequeño perro verde, el Game Slave podía esperar. Finalmente, al cabo de pocos minutos, y siempre puntual, llegó en persona el Profesor Membrana._

—_Hola papá, te extrañamos estos seis meses. —dijo Dib sonriente. A pesar de que su papá –quien se supone debía confiar más en él que nadie- lo tirara de loco, Dib lo quería mucho._

—_Hola hijo, me alegra verte a ti y a tu hermana. Y bien, ¿A quién me querías presentar ahora? —contestó el profesor Membrana, con su extraño "entusiasmo" de siempre._

—_Ah, claro papá. Te presento a Zim. —dijo el niño cabezón mientras jalaba a Zim del brazo._

—_Oh sí, Zim. El Alien, ¿No? Y dime, ¿De qué país vienes?_

—_De Ir… —Zim se detuvo antes de decir completamente "Irken", y luego se quedó callado, pensando en algún lugar en la Tierra que pudiera decir… Pero no se le ocurría nada. Es más, ignoraba que había aterrizado en Estados Unidos._

—_Irlanda. Zim viene de Irlanda. —terminó de decir Dib, viendo el problema en el que Zim se había metido._

—_Muy bien, Irlanda es un lindo país. Y bien, ¿Cómo es Irlanda? —preguntó el profesor._

—_Bien… —en lo único que Zim podía pensar en ese momento era en el aspecto de su planeta natal, Irken. —A veces hace frío, y no hay muchas plantas. Y no hay agua._

—_Claro que sí. Leí sobre eso en un libro una vez. —dijo el papá de Dib, con un tono que obviamente indicaba que le creía al chico de piel verde._

_La cena hasta ese momento iba de maravilla. Y no fue hasta que GIR empezó a sentir hambre, que empezó a molestar a su amo. Con una sutileza y delicadeza graciosamente impropias de sí, tocó la pierna de Zim a fin de que le prestara atención._

—_Amo, tengo mucha hambre. —chilló GIR, con una mirada triste. Zim a escondidas le bajó un trozo de pollo._

—_Aquí tienes, y no pidas más. Este no es momento de que hagas tonterías. De regreso a casa te compro algo de comer._

_GIR comió feliz el trozo de pollo, pero le había gustado tanto que quería un trozo más. Obviamente su amo no le daría más, por lo que empezó a caminar para quitarse el hambre… Hambre que no debería existir en un sistema mecanizado. En su mini-caminata, entró por debajo de la mesa, y fue cuando una pierna lo alcanzó. Era Gaz que le tiró una pierna entera de pollo, la cual la Unidad SIR comió alegre._

_Para lo que a Zim le pareció una escenita, a Gaz le pareció alguna gracia tierna de mascota, y fue precisamente el pedir algo de comida. Entonces la cena no estuvo tan mal después de todo. Finalmente, Zim regresó a su casa._

_ºººººººº_

_Zim regresó a su casa acompañado de Dib, y por supuesto, de GIR. Éste último iba riendo mientras saboreaba un panquecillo y el tan prometido batido de chocolate. Al llegar a la casa del irken, se despidieron y Dib regresó a su casa._

_Zim se tiró en el sofá, y GIR sorbió del batido hasta que el vaso se encogió, incluso hasta que parecía que se iba a tragar el vaso por el popote. Zim en el sofá, se quitó los lentes de contacto y la peluca, y por último se deshizo de la corbata, dándosela finalmente a GIR para que hiciera con ella lo que le placiera. _

"_Hoy no fue un día tan horrible como creí que sería. La verdad la familia de Dib es agradable…" Empezó a pensar Zim, y entre sus pensamientos, el que no quería ni dejar de pensar, era en el hecho de que Dib se halla preocupado tanto por presentarle a su papá. Lo cual le hizo pensar, ¿Qué tan probable, y por supuesto, raro sería el llevar a Dib a Irken para que conociera al Invencible Brazo Mecánico de las incubadoras?_

_La simple idea del brazo lo hizo reír. Por otra parte, el presentarle a los Robopadres sería más bien la forma más sutil y elegante de asesinarlo, o mínimo causarle un trauma tan grande que lo llevaría al Sanatorio por décadas. El joven irken vio al principio la cena familiar como una especie de "favor" para hacerlo pasar por humano, pero, muy en el fondo, lo veía como un lindo gesto de su parte. Por un lado, en su misión de invasor, Zim debía parecer lo más humano posible para que la misión fuera satisfactoria… Aunque ahora que lo piensa, la Armada se ha tardado demasiado tiempo en llegar. Bueno, el viaje desde Irken hasta la Tierra es de aproximadamente seis meses, no los culpa._

_Pero, en un principio Zim aceptó asistir a la cena para que lo vieran como un humano común y corriente. Pero cuando se puso a meditar en la media noche, sólo pensó "Sería lindo que Dib se quedara una noche a cenar"._

Zim no pudo evitar el soltar una pequeña carcajada. Ese era uno de los tantos recuerdos que no comparte con su amigo. Y Dib notó la risita, pero no preguntó nada. De todas maneras, el tiempo estaba pasando realmente lento, y ojalá se quedara así de lento, para seguir teniendo a Zim a su lado, riendo y hablando.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. El tiempo pasó muy rápido

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

_**EL TIEMPO PASÓ DEMASIADO RÁPIDO**_

Sin saber cómo, la media hora que disponían avanzó más rápido de lo que esperaban. En un momento, una extraña alarma sonó y de la cabeza de GIR salió una antena que indicaba las coordenadas actuales de Zim.

—Ya tienes que irte, ¿Verdad? —preguntó Dib.

—Sí. —contestó Zim, y luego dio un profundo suspiro. Se levantó del sofá, y tomó su maleta. —GIR, envía un mensaje al Crucero Especial. Diles que nos encuentren en el parque en cinco minutos.

— ¡SÍ AMO! —respondió GIR y a continuación obedeció la orden.

—Bien, Dib. Creo que este es el adiós. Fue un placer conocerte, para ser una larva humana no eres tan desagradable.

—Igualmente Zim. Para ser una basura alienígena… Fue bastante bueno conocerte. —Dib revelaba en su tono de voz la tristeza, y estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo, pero se detuvo antes que la primera lágrima brotara.

Dib no pudo levantarse del sofá. Se sentía triste, y Zim nunca supo cómo actuar cuando alguien se ponía triste, por lo que no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Pero afortunadamente, GIR siempre sabe qué hacer cuando una persona está así.

—Toma el último waffle, lo deseas más que yo.

Inevitablemente, Dib rió y tomó el waffle que era sostenido por un tenedor, y le dio una mordida. Se empezaba a sentir mejor, y antes de que se sintiera nuevamente mal, se despidió.

—Buen viaje Zim. Lamento no poder ir a despedirte al parque, pero me gustaría quedarme aquí un rato más.

—No te preocupes, Dib Humano. Si así lo deseas, la base es toda tuya y puedes seguir viviendo aquí, haz lo que quieras con ella, pero algunos artefactos del laboratorio quedarán inservibles. Seas mi amigo o no, no puedo arriesgar a los de mi raza.

—No te preocupes amigo. Yo nunca sería capaz de hacer eso… Ahora no lo haría.

Zim sonrió, y por último estrechó la mano de Dib como despedida. Dib no pudo hacer más que sonreír y estrechar la mano de Zim de regreso. Inevitablemente lo abrazó, y casi como susurro, le dijo "Te voy a extrañar".

Zim no quería irse para nada de la Tierra, había estado allí tanto tiempo que se volvió su segundo hogar, extrañaría el planeta. Aunque su deber como Irken era destruirla para luego conquistarla, ahora estaba desistiendo del plan… El problema es que no sabía exactamente la razón. En la tierra hay muchas cosas que le pueden hacer daño, léase el agua, los frijoles, y muchas cosas más. Pero había algo en la tierra que hacía que a Zim le gustara estar allí.

Sin embargo, ahora no se podía hacer mucho, casi nada para que Zim se quedara en la Tierra. Y eso lo ponía triste. Le daba mucho miedo el pensar que pronto se olvidaría de él.

Zim se dirigía hacia la nave, junto con GIR. El robotito se entretenía todo el camino, preguntando por las cosas a su alrededor, y de repente se dio cuenta de que su amo se encontraba triste. Estaba a punto de hablar, pero fue detenido por un guardia irken que llevó a Zim y a GIR adentro de la nave.

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. El último Recuerdo

_**CAPÍTULO 5**_

_**EL ÚLTIMO RECUERDO**_

Dib se sentó en la sala solitaria. Habían pasado muchas cosas en ese lugar. Era la casa de Dib, era su nueva casa desde hace unos cuantos años.

_Cuando Dib cumplió 14 años, los problemas en la casa de Dib crecieron irremediablemente. No sólo con sus "rarezas" habituales, los problemas habituales de la adolescencia hicieron el ambiente del hogar de los Membrana más tenso de lo que era antes. Las cenas semestrales familiares eran realmente difíciles porque ya no se ponían de acuerdo en nada. Finalmente, Dib tomó la difícil y dura decisión de marcharse de casa._

_**Y ahora vive con Zim**_

_El primer día fue algo difícil. Desempacar las cosas, instalarse en la casa, y por supuesto, esa sensación de arrimado y de parásito que invadió a Dib al irse con Zim tan de repente. Pero a Zim no le importaba. Es más, le agradaba la idea. Pero el problema era que había ciertas cosas de las cuales estaba confundido cuando el humano llegó._

_La noche entró muy rápido, o al menos eso sintieron porque estuvieron todo el día ambos ocupados buscando un lugarcito para Dib en la casa. Estaban sumamente cansados, por lo que Dib necesitaba una ducha de inmediato._

—_Lo que pasa es que no tengo ducha. —dijo Zim un tanto apenado._

—_Y… Entonces… ¿Cómo te aseas?_

—_Bueno, hay una cámara de aseo en el piso de abajo. Puedes ir a ducharte ahí si quieres. Mañana veremos qué hacemos con tu ducha humana._

_Dib bajó para asearse, y vio la cámara de aseo de Zim. Se veía bastante bien y no parecía representar ningún peligro, por lo que se desvistió y entró. El problema se presentaría un momento después._

_Zim entró como si nada al piso de abajo, buscando unas cuantas cosas para montar la cama de Dib. Fue cuando se percató de la figura detrás del cristal. Inevitablemente se dio cuenta que Dib estaba desnudo, y sus ojos curiosos no pudieron evitar el espiarle… Aunque fueran 5 segundos._

_Después de la pequeña vista que tuvo del humano, se sonrojó y empezó a darse cuenta de que tener a Dib en la casa era realmente agradable. Intentó no pensar en eso un momento y siguió trabajando. Cuando la cama al fin estaba lista, Dib se terminaba de asear._

—_Bueno Dib-apestoso, tu camita está lista…_

— _¿Por qué está unida a la tuya?_

— _¡¿QUÉ?_

_En efecto, la cama de algún modo estaba pegada a la de Zim. Cuando se dieron cuenta, una pequeña voz robótica gritaba "¡Yo mismo lo hice!" Ambos miraron a GIR y estaban a punto de arreglar el desperfecto, pero estaban muy cansados. Mañana lo arreglaremos._

_En la noche, Dib tenía una extraña sensación. No era porque no se encontraba en su casa, o porque estaba iniciando una nueva etapa en su vida. Se sentía extraño por dormir al lado de Zim. Fue cuando la voz del irken sacó a Dib de sus pensamientos._

— _¿Sin poder dormir?_

—_Simplemente no me llega el sueño. ¿Qué hay de ti?_

—_Igual. No puedo entrar en letargo. Y eso que estoy muy cansado. —Zim se voltea para "ver" a Dib, quien sigue dando la espalda._

—_Es curioso. Es sólo porque ahora yo vivo aquí, y no estamos acostumbrados. No del todo._

— _¿Por qué?_

—_Porque… Porque estoy invadiendo tu territorio, y yo estoy entrando en un nuevo territorio para mí. Aún no nos acostumbramos a vernos todos los días. Es cuestión de días y podremos dormir nuevamente. —Dib también se voltea, y se encuentra con un hermoso par de ojos color rubí-rosado que relumbran con la luz de la luna que se mete por la ventana. Se queda viendo los ojos de Zim embobado. Nunca pensó que los ojos del irken fueran tan hermosos, tenían una especie de hechizo que lo obligaba a mirarlos durante un gran rato. Zim seguía hablando por su parte, pero Dib le prestaba poca atención._

_**Los ojos de Zim eran realmente preciosos.**_

—_Fue bonito hablar contigo, Dib. Ahora me siento más tranquilo, creo que ya voy a poder dormir. —La voz de Zim interrumpió el hechizo de sus ojos y Dib volvió a la realidad._

—_Sí, fue bonito. Ya me está dando sueño. Te veré en la mañana. Buenas noches. —Y Dib cayó rendido muy rápido. Pero a Zim le seguía costando trabajo dormir. Pero se alegró de no haber dormido en ese mismo momento._

_A su lado, Dib estaba dormido pacíficamente. Su cabello negro caía tiernamente sobre su rostro, y sus ojos cerrados –sin esos lentes, claro está- le daban un hermoso aspecto angelical. Zim sabía algo en ese momento, y era que no quería dejar de ver a Dib tal y como se veía en ese momento._

Era el colmo, Dib no podía quedarse en esa casa sin que nada le recordara a Zim. Tenía que hacer algo, y pronto, o el Crucero tomaría una severa ventaja y nunca volvería a ver a Zim. Así que rápidamente salió de regreso a su vieja casa… Directo a la cochera.

CONTINUARÁ…


	6. High & Dry

_**CAPÍTULO 6**_

_**HIGH AND DRY**_

_**Disclaimer: **_La canción _High and Dry_ le pertenece a _**Radiohead.**_

ºººººººº

Zim partía en ese momento en una nave que lo llevaría a la Inmensa. Extrañaba mucho su planeta natal. Además ahora él era el Más Alto, al fin había demostrado que él era un buen invasor… Aunque claro está que nunca conquistó la Tierra, pero ese no era el punto.

Aunque… Había algo que le hacía sentir mal. Su pecho. Su pecho latía algo rápido, más de lo normal. Empezó a sentirse así cuando recordó a Dib. Algo andaba mal en su cuerpo, pero no sabía qué era. El pensar en Dib lo estaba poniendo así. La voz de GIR lo interrumpe bruscamente cuando de la nada grita _"Escuchemos algo de música"_. Entonces sacó una bocina que sólo Dios sabe cómo se la instaló, y empezó a tocar distintos tipos de música.

Zim intentaba concentrarse en sus cosas cuando GIR seleccionó el The Bends de Radiohead.

— ¡ME ENCANTA ESTE DISCO! —gritó alegremente y empezó a reproducirlo una y otra vez.

Zim seguía muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, y siguió recordando los buenos momentos que había pasado con su amigo humano. Recuerda cierta vez que se había comprado una motocicleta en mal estado y la había reparado –después de reparar la nave de Tak sentía que podía repararlo todo-.

—_Tan sólo unos ajustes más y este bebé quedará como nuevo, Zim. —decía Dib emocionado mientras afinaba la motocicleta._

—_No entiendo tu afición hacia ese aparato. Además se ve peligroso. —contestó Zim mientras leía una de las revistas paranormales de Dib, que para él eran como historietas de comedia por las incoherencias que decían sobre los alienígenas._

—_No es peligrosa, Zim. Es genial. Ya está, vamos a probarla. —Cuando Dib encendió la moto, hizo un sonido estruendoso, el cual indicaba que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Se subió en ella y arrancó mientras gritaba de alegría._

_Zim por su parte, le veía con indiferencia mientras bebía un sorbo de cerveza, el único líquido hasta ahora que podía beber sin que le quemara. De repente, Zim vio a Dib haciendo piruetas increíbles en la motocicleta. Todo era alegría y diversión para el humano hasta que inevitablemente se estampó en el piso como calcomanía._

_Dos altos índices en una semana,_

_Apuesto a que crees eso es muy astuto,_

_¿No chico?_

_Volando en tu motocicleta,_

_Mirando cómo el suelo_

_Cae debajo de ti._

_Te matarías por reconocimiento,_

_Te matarías hasta_

_No parar nunca._

_Zim corrió asustado hacia donde Dib, y cuando llegó con él, estaba muy herido, los brazos y piernas raspados y sangrantes, y Dib sólo reía. "Parece que tenías razón, es peligrosa", dijo el joven de 16 años mientras intentaba levantarse._

_Zim lo llevó hasta la casa, donde sacó una cajita con pequeños parches que se adhirieron a la piel de Dib y le sanaron las heridas._

— _¿Qué son esas cosas?_

—_Parches regeneradores. Te los pegas en la piel y te sanan increíblemente rápido._

—_Creo haberlos visto en la película de Aeon Flux. No creí que realmente existieran._

—_Los humanos están muy limitados en su tecnología. A mí no me sorprende, realmente. Ahora que aprendiste tu lección, creo que no volverás a montar esa cosa._

— _¿Bromeas? Estuvo genial. Algo doloroso, es cierto, pero fue genial. Sólo tengo que aprender a manejarla eso es todo…_

—_Realmente, ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿A quién tratas de impresionar? Tú no eras así, en cuanto creciste te has vuelto más raro, y no me refiero al tema de los aliens o cosas así, sino a que cambiaste. Tú no eras así._

_Rompiste otro espejo._

_Te está convirtiendo_

_En algo que no eres._

_Era obvio que el irken estaba molesto ante las acciones que Dib hacía últimamente. En cuanto Dib estuvo curado totalmente, se sentó –un poco adolorido, claro está- y abrazó a Zim._

—_Perdón, fui un tonto. Sólo quise ver cómo era montar una motocicleta. Ya no lo volveré a hacer._

—_Está bien, quedas perdonado. Pero si reincides, serás castigado, ¿De acuerdo? —Zim salió de la habitación, siguiendo estando molesto. Dib sólo lo miró con una sonrisa y se recostó nuevamente._

Por alguna razón, Zim recordó ese momento, que según el no quería recordar más. GIR seguía tocando el mismo disco mientras cantaba alegremente Black Star. El irken decidió hacerlo de lado, y siguió pensando. Por alguna razón quería seguir pensando en esos tiempos que pasó con Dib.

Por su parte, Dib corría desesperadamente a su casa. Al fin llegó, y fue directamente a la cochera. La abrió y empezó a verla desesperadamente, buscando algo con la mirada. _"Sigue aquí"_, se dijo Dib a sí mismo, hasta que una voz femenina le detuvo.

—Dib, ¿Qué haces aquí?

En cuanto Dib volteó, vio a su hermana parada detrás de él, con un videojuego en la mano, mirándolo extrañada.

—Hola Gaz, ¿Cómo estás? Sólo vine por algunas cosas y me iré en seguida.

— ¿Por qué cosas viniste? Te fuiste hace años y no volviste ni a pararte por aquí, y ahora vienes por "algunas cosas". Dime, ¿Qué están tramando tú y tu amiguito extraterrestre?

—Zim y yo no planeamos nada. Sólo vine por la nave de Tak, ¿Ok?

—Por favor, no me digas que te volviste a obsesionar por esa maldita cosa.

—Ahora es más importante que nunca.

Era cierto, ahora más que nada necesitaba esa vieja nave. La necesitaba para alcanzar a Zim antes que se fuera para siempre de su lado. Había demasiadas cosas que tenía que decirle, y se las hubiera dicho hace tanto tiempo, pero el miedo le ganó.

_Quedándote en blanco al charlar,_

_Tú serás el único_

_Que no podrá hablar._

Sin hacerle caso a Gaz, quien le seguía hablando molesta, Dib subió a la nave, rezando porque siguiera funcionando bien. En efecto, la nave se encendió, y sólo faltaba iniciar el traductor Irken-Inglés que le había instalado hace tiempo. Todo estaba funcionando a la perfección. Inicia el sistema de rastreo. Indica las coordenadas, y luego la nave se levanta y sale volando por la puerta de la cochera.

Dib esperaba alcanzar a tiempo la nave de Zim, siquiera seguirla para no perderle el rastro. Sentía que se moría cuando pensaba que tal vez la nave se había ido, ya que no podía aparecer en el radar.

_Todo tú interior se cae a pedazos,_

_Te sientas ahí deseando_

_Aún poder hacer el amor._

Por su parte, Zim seguía pensando mientras GIR seguía reproduciendo una y otra vez la misma canción. Ya estaba un tanto cansado de gritar y correr, que se había sentado tranquilamente en el piso. Pero la misma canción sonaba una y otra vez. Zim se estaba empezando a hartar, cuando escuchó en la canción un verso en especial.

_Es lo mejor que jamás hayas tenido,_

_Lo mejor que jamás tendrás._

_Es lo mejor que jamás hayas tenido,_

_Lo mejor que jamás hayas tenido, ya no está._

Lo mejor que había tenido hasta ahora era Dib, lo estaba comprendiendo ahora. Era por Dib que se había encariñado con la tierra, por Dib su corazón se aceleraba terriblemente. Era a Dib a quien iba a extrañar, y ahora, ya no lo tenía. Zim se entristeció de repente, y GIR lo notó.

—No se preocupe, Amo. Dib siempre va a pensar en usted. Y cuando menos se lo espere, volverá con usted. Así son todas las películas de amor. —GIR dijo esto con una sonrisa, y abrazó a Zim, quien se extrañó de esta actitud del robot. Aún así, apreció el abrazo, y se sintió mejor.

Zim y Dib, ahora sentían la enorme falta que cada uno sentía por el otro. Dib no podía dejar que Zim se fuera para siempre de su lado. Zim no quería alejarse de Dib nunca.

_No me dejes desamparado,_

_no me dejes abandonado._


	7. Inmensa

_**CAPÍTULO 7**_

_**INMENSA**_

Dib se encaminaba hacia Irk detrás del crucero que llevaba a Zim. Si había escuchado bien, serían 6 meses de trayecto. Afortunadamente antes de subir a la nave había cargado varias cajas de comida deshidratada consigo, sin olvidar el agua, claro está. Así inició el trayecto hacia La Inmensa. Había mucho tiempo para matar, demasiado diría yo. Fue cuando una alarma empezó a sonar.

_El Crucero Principal está a punto de activar la híper-velocidad. Se recomienda activarla automáticamente para no perder el rastro._

Dib se sorprendió de repente. Rápidamente inició la híper-velocidad, y al momento, ambas naves se desplazaron terriblemente rápido. Tan rápido que realmente asustaba. El corazón de Dib latía realmente rápido por el susto repentino. Cerró los ojos y sintió espantosamente la velocidad, era como ir en una montaña rusa sin control. Sólo cerró los ojos. En cuanto dejó de sentir todo su cuerpo presionado, abrió los ojos, y se encontró con una gigantesca flota de naves irkens. Era una flota enorme, y se empezó a preguntar cuál de todas era la famosa Inmensa.

Avanzó un poco la nave, y es cuando el humano pudo observar perfectamente una nave gigantesca, tan enorme como un planeta entero. Quedó impresionado por el tamaño de dicha nave, que sólo pudo decir una palabra.

—_Inmensa._

Llegó con su nave al puerto de la Inmensa como si nada. Obviamente los guardias pensaban que la nave de Tak era otra nave escolta, y por ende lo dejaron pasar. Eso había sido fácil, pero las cosas se complicarían al desembarcar. Revisó entre sus cosas, y vio su Bio-Holograma, así que lo activó a fin de que lo hiciera parecer otro guardia más, así entraría con más facilidad a la Inmensa y alcanzaría a Zim. Pero había algo que haría que su plan no funcionara, y eso lo descubriría más tarde.

Caminó junto con los demás guardias, hasta llegar a una especie de Sala Principal, la cual estaba designada a toda ceremonia oficial irken, en este caso, el nombramiento del Más Alto. Zim pasó sin problemas, pero era momento de hacer una verificación de ADN a todos los guardias. Esa era una medida de precaución tomada a partir que otro alienígena con un disfraz intentó asesinar a la Más Alta Miyuki el día de su nombramiento, por lo tanto desde ese día todos los nombramientos se hacía una verificación de ADN para asegurarse que todos los guardias presentes eran en efecto irkens.

En cuanto Dib pasó en la verificación, los vectores al principio no mostraron nada. Después de exactamente 2.4 segundos, la luz LED del verificador se tornó roja, indicando que se trataba de un intruso. Empezaron a sonar muchas alarmas, y en un parpadeo, Dib se vio rodeado de cientos de guardias armados, que amenazaban con asesinarlo.

Pero no fue así. Fue llevado al principio a una sala de interrogación, donde empezaron a torturarlo hasta que "revelara sus intenciones contra el Imperio". Al ver que el cautivo no respondería, lo encerraron en una celda, mientras el nombramiento se efectuaba. Ya después verían qué hacer con él.


	8. Bienvenido a Casa Sanatorio

_**CAPÍTULO 8**_

_**BIENVENIDO A CASA (SANATORIO)**_

_**Disclaimer: **_La canción _Welcome Home (Sanitarium)_ es propiedad de Metallica. No me pertenece, yo no la escribí, y no intento lucrar con la misma.

Dib despertó después de un profundo sueño. Se encontraba en una fría celda. Había dos guardias irkens viendo la televisión, como cuando hay un desfile o es Día de la Independencia. No se podía escuchar mucho de lo que pasaba.

El humano se encogió y se sentó en un rincón, deseando que todo fuera sólo una larga y tenebrosa pesadilla. Empezó a considerar las crueles palabras de la gente al llamarlo loco, y pensó que, en caso de ser esta una larga y real alucinación, podrían ser avisos del subconsciente sobre su estado mental.

_Bienvenido a donde el tiempo permanece detenido_

_Nadie se va y nadie lo hará_

_Hay luna llena, parece que nunca cambia_

_Rotulado mentalmente alienado_

_Sueño lo mismo cada noche_

_Veo la libertad en mi mirada_

_No hay puertas cerradas, no hay ventanas abarrotadas_

_Nada para hacer que mi cerebro parezca cicatrizado_

Tan sólo piénsalo, el haber conocido por tantos años a un alienígena que intenta dominar el planeta tierra, y luego sin razón aparente desiste de su plan para hacer amistad con un simple humano, cuyo único fin y sueño era realizar con sus propias manos la autopsia. Era un disparate cuando alguien te lo cuenta con lujo de detalle. Posiblemente este sea un alargado sueño, o un estado de inconciencia permanente, del cual parece estar despertando.

_Duerme amigo mío y verás_

_Que el sueño es mi realidad_

_Me mantienen atrapado en esta jaula_

_No pueden ver que por eso mi cerebro dice rabia_

Era también posible que esta celda en la que se encuentra sea la primera manifestación de realidad, y en verdad es una habitación de alguna clínica o algo parecido. Si lo ves de esta forma, todo empieza a tener un sentido más apegado a la realidad. Ah, sí. Entonces todo lo que sus "alucinaciones" decían era verdad.

—Estoy loco.

Dib dijo para sí mismo, y luego se tiró en el suelo, mirando por la diminuta ventana. Podía ver una luna, y el leve resplandor de un sol. Podía ver la silueta de algunos planetas, y por la orientación de los mismos, parecía que estaba en constante movimiento. Claro, alucinaba que se encontraba secuestrado en una nave. Oh, dulce locura, lo hacía ver todo tan mágico y especial. Decidió dejar de mirar por la ventana, y obligarse a dormir un rato.

Mientras tanto, en la Sala Principal de la Inmensa, la ceremonia de nombramiento del Más Alto daba fin. Ahora, Zim estaba a cargo de la Inmensa, de su raza, de su planeta. Podría hacer todo lo que quisiera, y nadie le diría nada. Se acabaron los días de escuchar los insultos por su incompetencia. Antes de colocarse su traje ceremonial, se le acercaron Rojo y Púrpura, con los atuendos civiles irken.

—Bien Zim, creo que al fin lograste lo que querías, ¿No? —dijo un tanto incómodo Rojo, mientras su compañero comía una bolsa de rosquillas.

—Mis… Quiero decir, Rojo y Púrpura, les aprecio bastante. —contestó Zim con una sonrisa. —De no ser por la magnífica misión que hace años me encomendaron, no creo que este día se hubiera hecho realidad.

—Bueno… Creo que entonces, sólo nos queda desearte suerte. —terminó Púrpura.

Al alejarse ambos ex-líderes, se murmuraron el uno al otro que nunca debieron dejarle a Zim la "misión" en la Tierra, y Zim los observaba alejarse, feliz. Algo nunca cambiaría en él, y es que siempre tendrá que ser el irken ingenuo que todos conocen. Eso nunca cambiaría, sin importar el tiempo que pasara, siempre sería el irken inocente.

De vuelta en la celda de Dib, éste mismo seguía intentando dormir. Simplemente no podía, el suelo no era muy cómodo que digamos. Fue cuando se puso nuevamente a recordar todos esos hermosos momentos que pasó en compañía de tanta gente, y de repente, sintió miedo de que, de hecho, toda su vida fuese una alucinación, nada de eso pasó, todo fue una burla de su mente. Eso lo llenó de terror.

_Construye mi miedo con lo que hay ahí_

_Y no puedo respirar el aire libre_

_Susurra cosas en mi cerebro_

_Asegurándome que estoy loco_

_Piensan que nuestras cabezas están en sus manos_

_Pero el uso violento causa planes violentos_

_Mantenlo atado, le hace bien_

_Está mejorando ¿No te parece?_

Pero, todo se sentía totalmente real. ¿En serio pudieron ser alucinaciones? ¡Para nada! Todo se sentía auténtico, era obvio que todo fue real, cada segundo, cada momento con Zim de verdad pasó. Era el encierro lo que le dio esa locura momentánea, y pensar que había alucinado toda su vida. Era real todo lo que pasó con Zim y es real todo lo que siente por él.

Zim por un breve momento, por lo que este día ha ocurrido, que también pensó en la posibilidad de una locura momentánea. Pero no era así, todo era absolutamente real. Todo, la misión, el nombramiento… ¿Y lo que siente por Dib? ¿Eso también es real? Claro que lo es, si este día ha sido 100% real, por supuesto que algo que ha llevado años materializándose también lo es.

_Ya no nos pueden mantener adentro_

_Escucha, maldición, ganaremos_

_Ellos lo ven correcto, lo ven bien_

_Pero creen que esto no salva de nuestro infierno_

Después del nombramiento, Zim se dirigió a la sala del Más Alto. Fue cuando un oficial llegó, y le informó sobre la situación en las celdas de la nave. A Zim al principio no pareció importarle mucho, estaba totalmente ido en su felicidad de al fin ser el Más Alto. Pero prestó atención cuando le dieron la descripción del rehén.

—Usa unas gafas, y tiene una especie de antena en forma de hoz. —describió el oficial.

—Llévenme con él. Creo que tendré que verlo. —dijo Zim levantándose de golpe.

Zim se dirigió hacia las celdas, pensando en qué diablos podría estar pensando Dib en haberle seguido a través del universo entero. Cuando llegó a la celda, Dib estaba acostado en el suelo, pensativo, tanto que no advirtió la llegada del irken hasta que escuchó su voz.

—Dib-humano, ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Zim? ¿Eres tú?

— ¿Quién más, tonto humano? Claro que soy yo. Veo que te han capturado en mi nave.

—Mi Más Alto, la ley estipula que el intruso debe ser condenado a muerte. —dijo el oficial, interrumpiendo la conversación.

Dib y Zim se miraron fijamente. ¿En serio Dib tenía que morir?

_Miedo a vivir_

_Nativos poniéndose inquietos ahora_

_Motín en el aire_

_Tengo un poco de muerte para dar_

_El espejo mira fijo hacia atrás_

_Matar, ahora es una palabra amigable_

_Parece ser la única forma_

_De alcanzar otra vez._

Creo que, tal vez, y sólo por esta vez, el rogar porque todo esto sea una alucinación estaría permitido.

_Sanatorio, déjame ser_

_Sanatorio, solo déjame en paz_


End file.
